Movement of cargo containers or cargo pallets within an airplane structure requires a complex system of airplane-mounted drive motors, roller trays, latch mechanisms and support structure. Some of this support structure is depicted for illustrative purposes, in perspective view in FIG. 1, showing a portion of a cargo floor 12 of an aircraft 10 containing a cargo container 14. The mechanisms and structure depicted on cargo bay floor 12 adds significant weight to the structure of the airframe, of the order of about 15,000 pounds in some cases, and results in reduced payload or range. In addition, moving cargo containers within the airframe sometimes causes damage to the floor structure as cargo containers are moved about on a roller system and power drive wheels. In some airports, the containers are moved on unpowered rollers or wheels.
Attempts have been made to address the issues posed in aircraft cargo handling. However, cargo handling hardware of significant weight is still needed to move and support cargo within the airplane cargo hold. Despite the expense of added weight and the resultant reduction in potential carrying capacity, the airplane remains the only vehicle that carries its own heavy cargo handling equipment with it throughout the flight mission.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a cargo handling system that reduces or eliminates the weight of the cargo handling structure and equipment carried onboard aircraft, while maintaining or improving cargo handling efficiency and safety. In addition, it is desirable for the system to be adaptable to a variety of aircraft types and sizes, as far as possible. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.